bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Kagamine Len
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850205 |no = 8089 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 286 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songster who appeared from another world. His dazzling golden hair is said to have shone brightly under the stage lights as he performed many of his famous tunes. While sometimes also seen with a keyboard in hand, more recent reports claim that his powerful vocals were all he needed to leave his audience in pure awe. And though strongly resembling the songstress known as Rin, their relationship remains a mystery to this very day. The only thing that is known for sure, is that their performances as a duo were said to be incomparable. |summon = Hi Summoner, let's rock! But do remember my partner! Let's get this show on the road! |fusion = Thank you for all the support! I'll devote myself and my music to you! |evolution = Are you ready? Time to show everyone the true power of my performance! | hp_base = 3850 |atk_base = 1375 |def_base = 1250 |rec_base = 1175 | hp_lord = 5155 |atk_lord = 1747 |def_lord = 1600 |rec_lord = 1385 | hp_anima = 5748 |rec_anima = 1227 |atk_breaker = 1905 |def_breaker = 1442 |atk_guardian = 1589 |def_guardian = 1758 |rec_guardian = 1306 |def_oracle = 1521 | hp_oracle = 4918 |rec_oracle = 1622 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 220 |def_bonus = 180 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 25 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Miracle of Hearts |lsdescription = High chance of absorbing HP when attacking |lsnote = 75% chance to absorb 20~25% HP from damage dealt |lstype = Recovery |bb = Soundless Voice |bbdescription = 35 combo Light attack on random enemies & 40% boost to Atk of all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 35 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850204 |evointo = 850206 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 50123 |evomats3 = 850034 |evomats4 = 850035 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Len2 }}